Shattered Mentality
by Bladerunner308
Summary: A 17 year old boy transfers to Mihama Academy hoping to get through the school year without getting attached to anybody. But ends up getting The opposite of what he wanted. (Undergoing Editing)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hey guys, this is bladerunner 308. I just wanted to make a story in hopes of entertaining you guys.**

 **Now, I just wanted wanted to let you guys know that there will be grammar and punctuation errors so I will need you guys help to point them out.**

 **Anyway I won't waste anymore of your time. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Prologue: the beginning

 _Unknown POV_

Black.

Black is what engulfs our vision. An endless sea of blackness stretching for miles upon miles. Forsaken and utterly lacking of all forms life.

Its so empty, so barren, so devoid of all life.

We have forgotten how long it was since we were sealed here.

We desire an escape, to be released from this prison of endless nothingness.

We have been idle for too long.

We desire to be free.

We demand retribution.

We have found the key to our freedom.

Now is the time to get our revenge.

Chapter 1

 _Damn._ _This is boring._

Hello there, my name is Solomon. I'm a 17 year old. I'm 5 foot 9 and a half with an athletic build. I have messy jet black hair and blue eyes. My Mom always said I looked handsome, just like my Dad.

I'm currently in **some** car in the rear passenger seat, riding to **some** place, to meet **some** person, to get **some** education without getting expelled, **for once.**

Now I'm sure you want some answers regarding the expelled bit. All I will say is that it's Jacks fault.

 _[Well you can go screw yourself, literally.]_

 _Or not, but as I was saying..._

Now, I'm not sure of the name of the school I'm going to but I do know that there are only a few students who attend, which is strange since it's a school and they're supposed to have a lot of people there, right?

"Hey Mister? Mind telling me where we are going anyway?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Mihama academy." The driver replies roboticly.

"And where pray tell is that?" I ask, confusion clear in my voice.

"Far away." he says, with even less emotion than before.

"How far?"

"Very far."

"your not a very talkative guy are you?"

"..."

 _{... my kind of guy...}_ Pat chimes in.

 _[I always knew you bat for both teams.]_ Jack quips.

 _{...}_

I sigh and slump in my seat "Enough talking then."

We continue to look out the window until we arrive at our destination.

We exit the car, grab our luggage, and walk up to the iron gates where a woman in a brown dress comes up to greet us.

"Hello Solomon, welcome to Mihama high." She says cheerfully.

 _[God, I hate this place already.]_

 _Shut up asshole. You're gonna have to deal with it since we'll be here awhile._

 _[Doesn't mean I have to like it.]_

 _Oh I forgot to mention I have split personalities. You already know Jack. He's a huge douche bag, obviously._

 _The quiet guy, "in back" is Pat. He's actually pretty decent, unlike **some** people._

 _[I agree, he's a lot more tolerable than your punk ass.]_

We can talk to each other in our mind. As crazy as that sounds. Get's kinda noisy in there though.

"I am principal Chizuru Tachibana. Shall we head inside and get you acquainted with your room." She says, opening the gate.

"Of course." I reply respectfully.

As we walk in the school courtyard we take a look around

 _Now that I look around. This place looks a bit like a prison._

 _[Like we need another one of those.]_

 _Shut up._

we approach the school dorm quickly and she opens the door and walks inside and we follow soon after.

she quickly guides me to my room and lets me inside.

"This will be your room. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She says almost too gleefully.

"Of course, Miss Tachibana." I say courteously.

She shuts the door and leave's us to unpack. We stare at our luggage, all of our belongings and it doesn't even fill one lonely suitcase.

 _Didn't take much, did we?_

 _[Yes, sadly that's everything.]_


	2. Chapter 2: The strange encounter

Unknown location

We found the key, all we need to do is Obtain it.

But how, we found the key but how long do we have to wait to use it?

How long must we suffer until we can escape?

How long must we wait to punish the one that imprisoned us?

How long must our revenge be put on hold?

Soon my brothers. Soon.

(The next day at Mihama acadamy)

 _(Well that's depressing.)_

We look at our dorm room with a half lidded expression on our face.

 _This room is just so dull._

 _(Gee really, I never noticed.)_

Even after unpacking our suitcase, our room hasn't changed much. The room had no decorations what so ever, except for the smiley face magnet placed on the fridge.

Other than that the room still looked plain and boring.

 _We need to get some decorations._

 _(Nice one Sherlock, what other mind blowing statements do you want to share with us as well?)_

Other _than that I need to point out that stain on the wall that's shaped like Texas? none._

 _(I do, I got tons.)_

 _When do you not?_

 _(Never.)_

 _Damn it Jack that was a rhetorical Question!_

 _(I know.)_

 _I hate you Jack._

 _(I love you too Solomon, smooches. mwah!)_

 _{Pointless banter aside, I believe we should get ready to go to class soon.}_

 _He's right class does start soon._

We then go to our closet and retrieve our school uniform from inside.

After we change into our uniform and freshening up a bit, we leave our dorm room and use our key to lock the door.

We walk down the hall of the school dormitory until we hear a commotion from further down the hall.

"Dwon't, I don't want to, dwon't!" says one voice, sounding like a little girl.

"Stop saying "dwon't" and stay still!" says another, sounding much older than the first one.

 _(I think its coming from the dormitory entrance.)_

There was a moments pause before Jack continued.

 _(Let's check it out!)_

 _Fine._

When we turn the corner we find two girls. Both wearing the Mihama Academy school uniform. There was a little girl looking no older than 10 or 12 wearing mismatched socks underneath a redheaded teenager seemingly wrestling on the couch.

Another guy who was also wearing the school uniform was staring at the scene before him with a look of indifference.

I look at him, noticing his short black hair that almost covered his sharp black eyes.

 _What am I witnessing?_

 _(I don't know man... I don't know)_

The three students soon noticed our presence and we all started to stare awkwardly at each other while a blush crept up on the two girl's face

"This isn't what it looks like." Says the redhead, Frantically.

 _(Sure it isn't.)_

 _Shut up Jack._

"Alright, then what were you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to comb her hair, that's all." redhead says, holding out a comb.

"Uhm... Okay" I say, dragging the sentence out a bit.

There was a brief pause before we started to talk again.

"My name Yuuji Kazumi, It's a pleasure to meet you." says Yuuji, breaking the silence Much to my relief.

"My name's Solomon and it's a pleasure to meet you too." I stuck out my hand which he shook.

"My name is Amane suou it's nice to meet you both." Says the Redhead.

Me and Yuuji both introduced ourselves and Amane turned her attention to the small girl trying to hide behind her.

"Come on, it's time to introduce yourself." She says moving to the side a bit.

"I don't want to." The girl replies.

Amane then "convinced" the small girl to greet us.

The small girl introduced herself as Makina Irisu which Yuuji greeted her and soon enough it was my turn.

"Hi there, my name is Solomon." I say, bending down to her height. "It's nice to meet you miss Irisu."

"It's nice to meet you too Solomon."

We talk for a while before I excused myself to head to class.

We make our way down the hallway before Jack unfortunately made his presence known.

 _(How did we get to this point in life.)_

 _You don't remember?_

 _(Of course I remember, i_ _t was a rhetorical question.)_

 _Of course._

Your probably wondering how we got here.

Well that's a long and complicated story.

 _(Why don't you tell him, it's not like he's going anywhere.)_

 _It is a long story though._

 _(Fine if you won't tell him then I will.)_

(Flashback start - Jack's POV)

It was a beautiful summer day at our previous school which name I forget. A perfect day to start messing with the teachers.

I was in the men's bathroom watching the farthest stall closest to the wall.

Why you ask?

Simple. I rigged the toilet there to set off a firecracker on the side of the bowl when they lifted the seat.

I took my eye's off the stall to use the one next to it to take a leak. Until I heard the bathroom door open along with footsteps approaching the stall with the rigged toilet.

I listened to the stall door open and close. I was already trying to hold in my snickers.

 **BANG!**

I burst out laughing, I was reading rolling on the ground holding my sides.

My laughter stopped when I heard someone clearing their throat.

I looked up and saw the principal, wet from when the firecracker went off in the bathroom.

After that I remember the word "Shit" going through my mind.

(Flashback end - Solomons POV)

 _How did you manage to pull that off anyway?_

 _(Very carefully.)_

 _That doesn't answer my question._

There was a pause before the conversation turned to a serious turn.

 _So is that her?_

 _(Yes.)_

 _So when should we tell her?_

 _(When I'm ready.)_

 _{...It would be best to tell her sooner rather than later...}_

 _(What are you, my shrink?)_

 _{No...}_

 _(Then shut up.)_

 _We should still tell her._

 _(She doesn't need to know... Yet.)_

 _This is gonna bite us in the ass later on and you know it._

 _(Probably.)_

 _Trust me your gonna regret not telling her later on._

 _(I know.)_

[Jack takes control]

(Jack's POV)

Our conversation died after that. I didn't mind though, I didn't want to talk about it anyway.

I snap myself out of thought and find myself walking through the school entrance. I look around the hallway and find a girl leaning against a wall in the hallway.

She had brown hair and has her eye's closed, seemingly listening to something nobody else could hear.

She opens her eye's and looks my way apparently noticing my presence.

She walks up towards me and stops right in front of me, looking me in the eye's.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Her gaze felt like she was looking into my soul.

"Strange... I never seen an aura like yours before." she says finally, her voice monotone.

She turns and walks away from us, her form disappearing down the hall.

 _Well that wasn't creepy._

 _(Wrong, that was creepy in many level's... we need to get you an appointment with doctor Pat.)_

 _{I'm not a shrink...}_

 _(You are now.)_

 _You should leave him alone._

 _(Or you'll do what Carebear.)_

 _{damn it I hate you two...}_


End file.
